Figuring it all out
by KC-thatsme
Summary: [TATE] Kate and Tony figure out what everyone else already knows.
1. It's A Guy Thing!

Chapp 1 – It's a guy ting

"Captain Martin Juneson were found in his house, with a gunshot to his chest. His wife, Anna Juneson, found him when she came home from a shopping trip earlier today. Mrs. Juneson is now alone with their six year old daughter, Scarlett Juneson, who is currently missing. The NCIS has jus..." Gibbs turned off the TV, and fixed his eyes on his team,

"McGee, with me. DiNozzo, get the car and Kate, you go with him." then he stormed off with McGee running to catch up with him.

"Errh Boss, where are we going, and what do we know?" Tony shouted after Gibbs.

Gibbs turned around, ran down some stairs and stood still for two seconds, then he smacked Tony in the back of his head, "Where do you think, DiNozzo. And what did you just see on tv?" Tony looked at Kate, (who was trying desperately not to laugh) telling her to stay quiet, wich she did. The silence were broken after the two of them had been driving for five minutes.

"Why do you allways have to drive?" Kate complained.

"Because my dear Katie, I drive faster than you do." Kate rolled her eyes, typical DiNozzo.

"Tony, you drive worse than Gibbs! Why won't you let me drive, so I can stay alive, and actually use my new dress before I die?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Tony drove in to the side of the road and turned to Kate, with a very serius face "Is the dress lowcut?" for that he earned a smack, Kate tried to look angry, but she couldn't, he were just too cute. "Oh, I don't know Tony, if you let me drive, I'll live, and you'll get to see my dress, deal?"

"Girls are not meant to drive Katie, it's a guy thing, and besides it's gonna take too long if we change seats! Simple as that! Even thou I do wanna see you in that dress..." Kate rolled her eyes at him once more.

"We could have changed our seats while you were telling me all that!" she whined.

"The discussion is over dear, I am driving! You know what Katie Girl? We have to go even faster now!" Tony sang with a pleased smile on his lips. Kate threw an angry look in his direction.

'God she is beautiful' Tony thought, for the 100 time this week.

In a long time, No words were spoken between them, then suddently Tony pulled on to the side of the road again, Kate looked questioning at him when he hopped out of the car and went over to the passenger seat, opened the door for her and sent her to the drivers seat. He had realised that if he wanted to stay alive, and see her in that dress, he had to let her win, at least this once.

When Kate and Tony got to the crime scene, they spotted Gibbs and McGee.

"DiNozzo, how come McGee and I are here before you and Kate?" Gibbs asked with a coffe in his hand.

"Err Boss...You see, erh" Tony started nerveosly "Umm...Kate and I had a...a disagreement a...and we had to fix it before...errh...getting here, soitwouldn'tinterferewiththeinvestergation"

"Don't let it happen again"

"It won't Boss!" Tony answered relived.

"How come you got off so easily?" Kate asked a bit annoyed.

"It's the DiNozzo charm!"

"Tell me you did not just say that you charm you way outta trouble, with Gibbs of all people."

Smack "He doesn't" Gibbs said, after hitting Tony very hard in the back of his head.

"Kate, Tony evidence. McGee, pictures, NOW"

"Hey, what'd you do that for, huh Katie?" Tony asked Kate, after she elbowed him in his rips.

"For all the times you've called me Katie" She answered, and once again elbowing him. 'God I have to stop irritating her! This hurts like hell' Tony thought, but didn't let any of the pain show, because he wouldn't want Kate to think that he was weak.

Kate and Tony are arguing over wich one of them has to check the floor.

"You can take the floor, I got here first, therefore I get to choose!" Kate said.

"Noo Katie, I don't think so. I already told you, you are smaller than I am!" Tone protested once more.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Okay, I am smaller than you are, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to crawl 'round down there!" Kate said pointing at the surprisingly dirty floor, while rolling her eyes once again.

"Okay Kate, I take the floor." Tony said.

After a cuple of minutes Tony were crawling 'round the floor while Kate looked thrugh the closets, trying to find anything, that could help them solve the case.

"Tony?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you bieng nice to me?"

"What? I am allways nice to you Kate!"

"Yeah right, come on tell me. Please?" Kate said, crossing the floor and stopping about an inch in front of him, truly wondering why he let her have it her way.

"Umm..." Tony studderet, it was wery hard to consentrate when she was right there in front of him. He leaned in, and so did she, when their lips were allmost tuching...

CRACK

The door fell to the ground, and a reporter came in, then a cameraman, Kate and Tony jumped away from each other, and pointing their guns at both men.

"No reason to shoot, people!" The reporter said, "I'm Rob Hillens, and I have some questions about your investegation."

"You can't be here, it's illegal, plus you just ruined a crimescene, that can get you in real trouble" Tony said, then him and Kate put their guns in the holster. Both newsmen made sudden mowes, and the two guns were drawn again. Kate firing a shot to the microphone that were hanging a little over Robs head.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Huh? That microphone was new! This is so going to cost you!" Rob said to Kate. Tony looked at Rob while smiling, "You ruined a crimescene, and you want Special Agent Todd to pay for your microphone? You're in more trouble than you think! And by the way, she can shoot you right now, she has a kind of licence, that allowes her to shoot first, ask later." he said. At the confused face, that Rob had, he explained himself, "she is former Secret Sirvice." just then Gibbs came in to the room, then dragged the two men out, and shouted to Kate and Tony, that they had to get the rest of the crimescene investigated.

**The start of my first fanfic..**

**I can handle the flames! I know the grammar and spelling sux, so if you want to, I will repost it...**


	2. I Don't Want To!

Chap 2 - I don't want to

Kate and Tony stared at each other, when the heavy silence and the intense staring became too much for Kate, she coughed, and told Tony that she was going to look through the garden.

The first thing she laid her eyes on in the garden, was the big tree house, so she decided to climb up there.

When she sat her foot on the first 'step' she got frightend by a little girly voice, "You are too big to get up here!"

"Then why don't you come down here instead, sweetie?"

"I don't want to." The little girl pushed her head out, so she could see Kate. The girl was blonde, like her mother, but she looked more like her father.

"You don't look so big, so I guess you can come up here..." As Kate crawled up the 'steps' she looked over the fence, and saw a whole bunch of journalists, directing their cameramen to film her.

"Is it okay if I bring a friend with me?" Kate asked the girl, as she spotted Tony.

"I guess, who is it?"

"You see him over there?" Kate asked, pointing at Tony.

"Yeah," the girl said "you can bring him."

Kate waved Tony over "Tony, come up here, NOW!" and then he crawled up after her.

"What is it Kate?" Tony asked, he hadn't seen the little girl yet.

Kate turned from Tony to the girl.

"Sweetie, this is Tony and I'm Kate. Am I right, when i say your name is Scarlett?" she nodded, "Yes ma'am, my name is Scarlett, but all my friends call me June, what is your real name, Ma'am, Sir?" June asked, poiting at them.

"Ohh, first off all dear, no Sir and Ma'am, my real name is Caitlin Todd and Tony is really Anthony DiNozzo." Kate said in the most motherly tone, Tony stared at her, she would become a great mother someday.

"Okay, why are you here?" June looked up at Kate and Tony, they silently agreed to not tell her yet, but instead ask her a few questions.

"Well prinsess," Tony said, sitting down on the floor, pulling June on to his lap "We wanted to talk to you abort your family, is that okay?" It was Kates turn to stare, he was great at this, Kate then decided to sit next to Tony on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess, but if you tell my mommy anything, I will never, ever, ever talk to you again!" June said in a very convinsing tone.

"Why is that sweetie? Don't you like your mother?" Kate asked, after setting her phone on record.

"She is okay, but I like my daddy much better, he doesn't yell at me. My mommys friend, Andy, is kissing her, I think it is gross!" Kate and Tony looked at June, she had said it, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like every kids mother were having a friend who would kiss the mother. (if that didn't make any sence, Junes mother and Andy were having an affair.) Kate looked shortly at Tony, who was writing a text message, probably to Gibbs.

**With Gibbs and McGee**

"McGee!" shouted Gibbs.

"Yes Boss."

"Why does my phone vibrate only once, and when I answer, there is no one!"

"You got a text message, here let me." Gibbs handed the phone to McGee.

" 'We have Scarlett, keep everyone away from here, don't come, Kate have it all under control. Tony' " McGee read out loud. (it was a luck for them that all the journalists were occupied by the treehouse, if not, they could have heard it easily.)

"Okay, we stay here, they know what they're doing. Make sure to know where the mother is, we have to hold her back!" Gibbs said, knowing that the mother would try anything, to get the daughter.

"Yes Boss!" Gibbs walked over to some of the lokal PD's, and told them to block the journalists, when they saw someone beginning to crawl down from the treehouse.

**Back to Kate, Tony and June**

"Did she have any other of these friends?" Kate asked, looking very concerned

"No, but I saw her with Andy, I don't like him, because he is taking my mommy and daddy away from each other." June began to sob, so she crawled over to Kate, who took her in her arms and began soothing her.

"Prinsess, would you like to come with me and Kate to work?" Tony asked June, he could see that she nodded in to Kates chest, so he helped Kate up and he bagan to crawl down the wooden steps, with Kate right after him.

On their way to the car, all the journalists ran over to them, and began asking questions. Then Anna Juneson came running over, but when she tried to pass Gibbs, he held her back, and some of the journalists ran over there instead, "Why do you think that they are taking your daughter with them?" Rob asked, "I don't know, but they can't just do something like that," she answered, then turned to Gibbs, "why are you doing this?" while asking, she watched Kate set June in the car fastening the seatbelt, Tony fasten his and then Kate jumping in as the last. She saw the car dissapier.

**End of chap two, I know this is a short one, but I hope the next one is a bit longer. **

**Oh, the spelling thingie still won't work :S so there are lots of uncorrect spelling. I am working on my grammar, just so you know...**

**I have a plot, but if you have any ideas, please tell!**


	3. I Wanna Draw Something

Chap 3 – I wanna draw something

**In the car with Kate, Tony and June**

"Kate, can you call Gibbs and update him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kate pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed 3 on her speed dial.

"Hi, it's Kate...I just wanted you to know that Ju...Scarletts mother was having an affair with some guy named Andy...Yeah...Okay, I'll tell him...Gibbs, hey!" Kate sighed in frustration; there was nothing she hated more, than people hanging up on her, even when it was Gibbs.

"Gibbs says that we have to take care of June at least till he gets to HQ, which will take a while, he said something about checking the basement for something. Oh and McGee is taking care of the evidence that's left"

**At HQ**

"So sweetie, what do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"I wanna draw something for you and Tony!" June said exited, Kate laughed, taking some paper from the printer, and handing her a pencil.

"Okay, you can do that, I am going to talk to Tony, is that okay?"

"Yeah I guess, but don't be too long!" June said, looking frightened of the thought of being away from both Kate and Tony at the same time.

"I won't honey, if you need me I'll be over there," Kate said, pointing at Tony. June nodded and began drawing, and Kate made her way over to Tony.

"You think we should tell her?" Tony asked in a worried tone, while looking at June.

"I don't know, I hate it when I don't know!" Kate said angrily, Tony pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged him back, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes, she didn't even know why she was almost crying, she had after all had cases like this one before.

"Kate, Tony look!" June yelled, getting the whole office to focus on her and the two agents. "This is you Kate, and this is a heart and it means love. The person next to the heart is you, Tony."

"Yeah...it is a ver..." Tony got interrupted,

"Agents Todd, DiNozzo. Isn't this the crime scene from your case?" an agent said while turning up for the volumen.

"...Murder of Captain Martin Juneson" The reporter from earlier today said, the screen switched and they saw the door getting banged down and the two agents jumping away from each other "Looks like they were done with the searching in there..."

Kate nor Tony heard anything else, before any of the other agents began with the remarks, Kate was on her way to the roof, with Tony hot in her heals. But none of them had gone very far, before they heard June call their names, they had to go back there, no matter what, they couldn't just let her stand there, so Kate walked down the steps, in no hurry to look at the other agents in the squad room, reaching June, then taking her hand in hers.

"You wanna go to the roof, hun?" she asked quickly walking to the stairs.

"Why did you and Tony run?" June asked, looking sadly at Kate.

"Well you see," Kate said, checking that Tony or anyone else wasn't there. "We got embarrassed, because the video man had filmed us without us knowing." It was hard explaining to a six-year old, that you were about to kiss a man you loved so much, but got interrupted by a damn newsman.

"Ohh, you love him!" June said, with the understanding showing all over her face.

"Well, I do, but I can't, because we are not allowed to fall in love, so you can't tell anyone!" Kate said, not knowing that Tony had heard it all.

"But you told Tony!?" June said she had seen Tony, looking down the stairs. (In my world the stairs are zick zacking all the way up, so when June looked up, she saw Tony looking out over the stair railing)

"No, and if I did, he wouldn't feel the same way, you see, I'm not the type that Tony like." Kate said, looking sadly at June. "Come on June, we'll see if my Boss has come back yet." She said, hoping that Gibbs had come back, so she had something to distract herself with. The only thing she could think about was how the 'scene' could've ended.

'If only she knew…' that was the only thing that Tony could think about.

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this chap, but school has been kinda hectic. **

**I've been trying to write another chap, but I don't have any ideas, so if you have, please tell (:**


	4. I Want Details

Chap 4 – I want details

The team had been working non stop for 24 hours, and they were getting no where. The whole situation couldn't be any worse, because Kate was avoiding Tony, Gibbs didn't know why she was avoiding DiNozzo, but there had to be a good reason. About half an hour later, Gibbs got a piece of the answer.

"Why are you so damn mad at me, Kate?" Tony asked, or rather, yelled. The entire office had stopped working, even McGee stared openly at them, not even bothering to look occupied, all the attention was focused on the two special agents, but that didn't stop Kate from flipping out on him.

"Who says I'm mad at you?" she yelled back.

"I know you!" they had managed to start a screaming match. "_Great Tony, keep on going and you'll get yourself killed!"_

"I don't think that you do!" That wasn't the smartest thing she could've said, and she knew it. This one had hurt him, and that wasn't what she had intended to do, it just came flying out.

"_Congratulations Kate, you just got to be number one on DiNozzos hate list!_" Kate thought, looking down.

Gibbs walked over to the elevator, then he was gone, no one really noticed, they were too focused on the two agents who were both looking at their desks. And no one noticed him when he came back either, until he said something.

"Kate, DiNozzo, with me!" Gibbs ordered he had to do something about this, because it was driving him crazy. They both followed him, walking slowly and without looking at each other.

Gibbs led them to an empty interrogation room, opened the door, and told them to sit down.

"What is the big issue here?" The professional voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs boomed in the small room.

The two agents were silent; both of them looked like they hadn't slept in days, which was almost true.

"Listen, you two figure it out, I don't want this to come in between the case."

"Rule 12…" Tony whispered, so only he and Kate could make out the words.

"What?" Gibbs looked at Tony "I'm going. You can choose to stay in here and figure this out or you can go back to work, your choice." Then he was gone, again.

- One hour later -

Kate and Tone walk in to the Squad room, and begin to work, again all the attention is set on them.

Tony looks at McGee, "What probie?" McGee turns his attention to the computer screen.

ding

Kate smiles

'Hey Kate

I hear something good is up with you and Tony…

I WANT DETAILS!!

- Abbs'

- The Lab -

Abby was impatient, she needed to know everything, or else she didn't know what to do.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

ding

' Hi Abbs.

You sure you want all the details… ;P

(McGee was the one who told you right?)

- Kate

Oh, and how's Scarlett? '

"_Typical, she had to ask that, but it wouldn't be Kate if she hadn't."_

' OMG you know I want to!

Yes, it was McGee (: who else?

June and I will come up to ya :D

And she is fine (:

- Squad room -

"Katie. Katie!!" a little voice yelled. The owner of the voice ran over to Kate and literally knocked her off her chair. The one to help her and June up, was of cause, Tony, who else?

Abby noticed this and her smile got even bigger when she saw how they looked together with a kid, even though the kid wasn't their, they made one hell of a job by caring for her.

**Sooo, this was the end of chap 4.. what's gonna come next? You don't know? Well, neither do I.. yet.. I know the chaps are short.. I will make the next one longer.. ? (: **


	5. The Tape

**Hey, so I just found this story on and realised that I was the one who had wrote it. So I have now written another chap, just to let you know that I'm still alive, I'll try to update in a little while again. Since this chap is sooo short.**

Chap 5 – The Tape

They all sat with Kate's desk, talking. When Gibbs came in, with a videotape in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Todd, DiNozzo! Do I want to watch this tape, to find out what happened in the interrogation room, or are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"err…umn…Kate?" Tony stuttered, hoping she would tell Gibbs.

"Well, we sorta …err…we got it sorted out." She said, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Yeah, I can see that. What I meant was, if there is any change in your relationship." He asked _"God I love my job!"_.

Kate and Tony looked at each other, then at Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss…" Tony said carefully.

"What change then?" Gibbs asked. _"This is getting more and more fun!"_

"…"

"We're together, that's good enough an answer?" Kate asked, after finding out that Tony wasn't going to take part in the discussion.

"Perfect…What to do, What to do? – Abbs, how do I do this, they broke my rule, and I can't decide what to do about it." Gibbs asked Abby, who had been watching the whole time.

"You could give me the tape, th…" Abby started.

"NO" Tony and Kate jumped up and stopped Abby from getting any closer to the tape.

"Okay, enough, back to work. Keep your relationship out of the office." Gibbs walked over to his desk and put the tape in a drawer, then turned around.

"And if you hurt her, DiNozzo, I will hunt you down, and you won't see another day!" then he walked off.

"No! You can't take Tony!" June yelled,

"Well Kate, honey, I guess they know now, sooo…" Tony sat down and pulled Kate into his lap.

"Keep it out, DiNizzo!" Gibbs yelled, and therefore getting the entire rooms attention to the pair.

"Aww Boss!" That earned him a smack on the arm from Kate.

"What honey?"

"Don't let this interfere with the job, that's what I told you before…honey…" Kate said. She looked around, everyone was working, so she kissed him, the kiss turned very passionate, and when they broke it off, they were both breathing heavily.

"…Err guys, you two done?" Abby said, she had been there the whole time, and had tried to get the two lovers attention.

"…"

"..Huh? What Abs?" Kate said, still looking into Tony's eyes.

"I just wanted to say that I'm going down to the lab, Timmy came in with some of the evidence, and they should give me some answers." Then she left, with something under her lab coat, doing a happy dance when she came into her lab.

**What did Abby have under her lab coat:D Think you know**


End file.
